The Difference Between Love And Lust
by I luv Dbz and Naruto
Summary: Sasuke has feelings for Sakura but he won't admit it until Sakura starts liking someone else. Who is this mystery man? And what will Sasuke think about him? Well you have to read and see. Oh yeah this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me .
1. I still wanna be friends

**I still want to be friends**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto**

He sat in his favorite spot in the forest just outside of the village. He only went there to relax or to think about something that was on his mind and right now something was on his mind. He couldn't believe he was thinking about this himself it was, it was: Sakura.

'Why is she on my mind, I've been thinking about her ever sense she asked me to be my date at her birthday party and I told her no', he thought. 'Why do I fell bad', he asked himself. 'I shouldn't even care, I never used to care about her feelings why start now'.

"What is wrong with me", he asked himself out loud.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you Saske", said a female voice.

"Sakura, when did you get here", he asked looking at her face that was a little red.

"I come here to think, it's so beautiful", she said while sitting down next to him, looking at the sun that was about to set.

'She is so beautiful, especially when she smiles', Saske thought looking at her. She turned to look at him and blushed ferociously when she saw him staring at her.

'Why is he looking at me like that does he feel the same way about me as I do about him', she thought to herself, 'No I asked him to escort me to me to my party tomorrow and he said "no", obliviously he doesn't like me', she thought frowning and turning away from him.

'Why is she frowning', Saske thought to himself.

"I think I'm going to go home and get ready for tomorrow", she said standing up and turning to the trail that leads to the village.

"I want to look my best for Naruto tomorrow".

'Damn did I just say that' she thought as soon as the words were off her lips.

"What", Saske screamed standing up and looking at her.

"Um well……. you didn't want to go with me and he asked and I really had no one else to go with so I said yes, besides you are never going to like me and I decided to go with someone who did like me" she said turning back around to face him.

'Damn she's right', he thought, 'I would I would go with someone else'.

"Oh yeah I hope you have fun with him he', said turning to the sun that was now setting. "Um you're still coming right", she asked taking a step toward him.

"Yeah if I finish training and I don't have much to do" he said without even looking at her.

'If you don't have much to do I thought he cared about me now he won't even have time for my party', she thought turning around and looking at her feet.

'Did I really hurt her that much, I don't want to go somewhere where she's gonna be with some other guy', he thought 'Especially that loser Naruto'.

"I'll be there", he said barely loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Really", she said turning around smiling at him.

"Yes", he said in an angry voice that Sakura didn't notice.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into', he asked himself.

"Don't forget it's very formal", she reminded him while turning around to go to the village.

"I have to go to Hinatas' house we are going to have a little get together, I'll see you at the party", she said taking a step.

"Oh yeah Saske", she said turning to face him.

"Hmm", he said looking at her.

"I still want to be your friend even if you don't like me. You're a good friend and I don't want to loose you", she said looking at him intensely.

'What the hell, why does she want to be my friend', he thought.

"Bye", she said turning back to the trail. He watched her disappear down the trail. "Damn! How the hell did this happen", he said walking on a different trail to his home.


	2. Seeing an old friend

**Seeing an old friends **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned that will be on my list of wants but I don't.**

**R&R and thank you everyone for correcting me on the Sasuke spelling. Anyways thanks for being patient with me coming out with this chapter I know it took me some time but it's out now and thanks all my fans: **

'Why The Hell did I tell her I would go to this dumb party it's a waste of time', Sasuke(Thank You everyone who corrected me on that spelling ) thought.

He was in his house, it was the night of the party and he was getting dressed. 'I could be training', he thought scowling. 'I still have to buy her something and I have no idea what it's gonna be'.

Sasuke had pondered the idea of flowers but they would just die, then he thought about perfume but he liked the way she smelled.

'What would a 17 year old girl want', he thought slipping on his shirt, 'Damn this is harder than I thought'. He thought over things an ordinary girl used. 'Hmm jewelry I think that's what I'll get her', he thought happily now that was off his mind.

He was now fully dressed and had to head for town to get her some jewelry. When he got to the jewelers store there was a girl at the counter reading a magazine.

'Great a girl she's gonna tell me how cute I am and ask me out', he thought walking up to the counter. "How may I help you" she said without looking up from her magazine. 'Maybe she won't look up while I'm here', he thought.

"Yes my friend is having her 17th birthday party and I need something for her", he said while she looked at him. "Is she just a friend, more than a friend or do you wanna be more than friends", she asked her full attention on him.

"Umm", he said deep in thought if he wanted to be more than a friend with Sakura. "I guess you wanna be more than a friend I have just the thing", she said walking from behind the counter. Sasuke followed her.

"Ok here what about this", she said handing him a necklace and earring set. The necklace was pink with a rose pendent on it with a gold chain and the earrings had a pink pendent on it. 'Perfect I think her favorite color is pink', he thought with his normal face on.

"Yeah okay", he said with no emotion in his voice. After he paid, he left he had to go get it wrapped now at the wrapping store 2 blocks away. He got there and asked the man behind the counter if he could wrap the box up.

He wrapped it up and soon Sasuke was on his way to the party he was gonna be late no point in running he was gonna be late either way. On the way there he saw a couple of people he knew.

"Hey Sasuke", Ino shouted running across the street to see him. Sasuke rolled his eyes 'Damn just the person I did not want to see'. "Humph", was all Sasuke said. "So Sasuke who are you going with to Sakuras party", she asked.(Sakura and Ino are friends now cause Ino dates Shikamaru)

"No one if you must know", he replied trying to be a little polite. "Oh well me and Shikamaru are going I am gonna meet him there", she said. "Whatever", he said, 'Thank god she dates Shikamaru'. "Well I still have to go home and get her gift see ya at the party", she said running to back across the street.

Anyways in the next chapter the party begins they see some old people and some new people you'll have to see who they are in the next chapter.


End file.
